Mesal Gear Solid
by Lord Canti
Summary: Takes place between MSG1 and MGS2. The start of Philanthropy and an early mission for Snake. UPDATED!
1. Cold Everything

OTACON

You've probably heard this story before.

A group of terrorists seizes a facility containing one of the world's most powerful weapons and holds the world hostage. During the time it takes to mobilize their plans, the government of some country that thinks they own the world sends in somebody to stop those terrorists. This hero's story is all women, martinis, and glorious gunfights. The dumbed-down version is anyway.

And those who help him? Our part is never glamourized. We just helped. And he would have found some way to do it without us. Forget the supporting characters. Focus on the strong male lead and his love interest. That's sexy.

Without my driving, directions, and knowledge about everything Metal Gear, well, I don't want to think about what would have happened. But as it happened, we destroyed the terrorists and saved the world.

After the dangerous part was over, I felt pretty cool. Riding on a speeding snowmobile, with Solid Snake, the coolest person I've ever met. It was all cool.

Be cool? I _was_ cool.

I started thinking, after we made it to civilization, what would happen? I'd probably go back to engineering. Probably not weapons development, but something equally mundane. Snake would go back his cabin. After a while, he would take Naomi's advice to live his life like he means it. But what would he do? Probably something exciting and fun. Even if he's not risking his life, it seems like excitement always follows that man.

A while later, we arrived at a naval base in the barren tundra of Wherever, Alaska. I was so cold and so thinking and everything looked so the same, I couldn't even guess how far we had gone. I kept thinking Liquid would get up and come after us again.

Snake was taken into a room for debriefing and I was left alone again. This time it was a waiting room, as warm as the lab in Shadow Moses, but just as lonely too.

After a while, Snake came out of the room and debriefed me himself. He must have thought I couldn't handle the intimidation of high-ranking military officers and convinced them to let him talk to me himself. If that was the case, I would be more insulted than pleased.

What he said wasn't important. I'll be sure to leave in the important parts only. I don't think I have to convince anyone I'm not a verbose person.

That day we were given the option of leaving on a helicopter heading to Seattle, but Snake insisted on taking the snowmobile to his cabin. It was somewhere else in Alaska, but it may as well have been right there, it all looks the same.

I tagged along with him. I don't remember who asked who, but again, not important.

"Only life is important."

Is what I learned.

SNAKE

Otacon was quiet for the most part, after we took off in the snowmobile. So was I, I guess, but that's how I am, so it's not worth noting.

Even though I noted that, you shouldn't. It's just part of the training. It's not all physical and technical. When you're in my line of work, you have to learn more than just killing. You have to learn to take note of every detail, no matter how minute. You have to learn languages you didn't know existed. It never ends.

Me and Otacon, we went through a lot. And we only survived because of each other's help. I don't have any illusions.

I couldn't have done it alone.

The entire time on the snowmobile, I ran through a possible plan in my head. In that scenario, me and Otacon were working as a team, completing exotic missions around the world. Not just me operating with his help. A real partnership.

The day before that, I wouldn't have even considered it. I was doing fine brooding in the cabin with my dogs. At least, I thought I was fine. I really wasn't. Naomi helped me see that.

Not just Naomi, Meryl too. Even Mantis, he showed me what I might have become if I didn't change the way I live my life. Just a hate-filled monster out to take the rest of the world down with me. I don't like admitting this, but I wasn't far from that. When I was thrown into Shadow Moses and I started to kill again, it felt so natural.

In my head, I played around with the idea until we got the base.

I stepped inside a room with a big asshole in an officer's uniform. I had been through these things enough times to know what he would say. Don't do this. Don't say that. As if I would. Who exactly would I tell? The media-brainwashed simpletons of the world that I refuse to come in contact with?

After that, I gave the gist of the asshole's lecture to Otacon. I insisted. I wanted to get out there as soon as possible.

I told Otacon I wanted to talk to him and he felt the same. Then I suggested that we go back to my cabin to talk. I knew we both wouldn't let it end this way. Just get to safety, then go our separate ways. An incident involving life and death bonds people together, maybe forever.

We headed out into the snow. It was cold, but quite comfortable.


	2. Historical Viewpoint

NAME: ?

1881 A.D.

During the bloody war between Belgium and Germany, armies fought savage battles to the death. Neither side relenting, it was apparent that both countries were equally convinced of their own vindication. Belgium, entered after numerous attacks by German rebels, against Belgium's government and business institutions. Germany denied that these attacks were condoned by the government, and in fact, those very rebels were wanted by the German government for robbery, burglary, extortion, and arson, both on the state and federal levels.

The tension between Belgium and Germany escalated when militia groups from both countries began to take patriotism into their own hands. These militia groups were worried that inaction by the government would lead to a reputation of cowardice and so took the war to the streets. After deciding that the violence in the streets could not be contained by the military or the police without killing its own citizens, Belgium decided to turn mob violence into a patriotic gesture and declared war on Germany. Germany followed suit the next day.

Even before the militia violence, there was tension between the two countries that continued to grow steadily. The beginning happened 4 years before the war began. It was a highly-publicized scandal where a Belgian tourist was slapped by a German for asking what the German considered to be "a stupid question." After this was reported to the citizens of both countries, neither side would back down. Tension turned to hate. Hate turned to hate crime. Hate crime turned to murder in the name of patriotism, which turned into mass murder justified by patriotism, otherwise known as war.

This is all just a refresher. Back-story. My story is more important than any war. Unless you look at it this way; it was a personal war that I was fighting. Even though, at the time, I didn't know why.

I have no name. I was awakened from a cryogenic sleep at an appointed time for an appointed purpose. The most important purpose. To save the world.


	3. You Can Legally Own A Gun

OTACON

When you set up your base of operations in one of the smallest towns of a forgettable state, you can get a lot of apartment for the money. Being a scientist in such high demand, I was always set up in the big city, or near enough to the big city that I lost myappreciation for quiet. But there in that small town, it was something new. It was still too early to decide which style of living I preferred, but just being in a different place was enough to lift my spirit. After what I decided to do with Snake, I needed a whole lot of lifting.

What we decided was that we would team up. A partnership to end injustice in the world, little by little. We ended up in that big loft, full of boxes, shelves, and boxes. Everything cold and uncozy. Only utilitarian. Full of everything we needed; Broadband, army surplus, big mailbox, secrecy. Absent of everything we didn't; people.

Back at his cabin, right after Shadow Moses, we had some food. They were army rations, everything else he had was spoiled. They were decent-tasting, but it was nice to get some warm food in me. Once I was settled I was feeling unusually giddy. It was finally starting to sink in that I survived something great and terrible, and I had a lot to look forward to. I asked Snake if he had anything to drink. We had reason to celebrate, after all.

As soon as we started drinking, Snake told me his thoughts on wanting to fight for something. But he didn't want to fight for any government's armed forces. He wanted to find his own reason to live, and fight for that belief with all he had. How could I refuse an invitation like that? I was still in awe of how amazing he was. I thought it was an honor.

As soon as we were drunk enough to be silly, we decided on a name. Philanthropy.

The dusty cave we ended up in, in a small complex in small town was not what I imagined. I imagined a glamorous crime lab, maybe a even a war room. Where we would have fun and adventures, just me and Snake. James Bond movies come to mind.

Disappointed only at first, I smiled at my good fortune. Sitting on a box with the sun illuminating the dust in the air, I waited for Snake.

-

SNAKE

Me and Otacon had dinner and drinks at my cabin. Nothing special, just a little celebration in honor of completing our mission. During the ride there, I decided that I still wanted to fight. I just didn't want to fight for someone who would use me. I also didn't want to fight for my own personal gains. I wanted to fight so that future generations would not have to live in fear of global destruction. In this nuclear age, the future is never certain. I just wanted to do my small part. To alleviate the fear of the future? That's impossible. I just couldn't let uncertainty go unopposed.

That's what I decided, and I asked Otacon to join me. Together, we had the combined expertise to fight against anybody. That's how I felt, how confident I was of our abilities.

He accepted my offer, and we set up our base of operations in a small town, private enough to do anything, and with all the resources we needed.

Our first day there, Otacon talked to the landlord and moved us into a big loft in an apartment complex. I went out to scrounge for supplies. Not the kind of supplies you can just walk into a store and buy.

After Shadow Moses, I got a tip from Campbell about a guy in the area who could set me up, so I went to pay him a visit.

This guy was operating out of the back of his van. As his last favor to me, Campbell set up a meeting for us. He pulled into an abandoned parking lot, in his rusted Econoline. The lot seemed more like an abandoned wheatfield, with its waist high yellow grass growing through the cracks in the pavement. Not another soul for miles.

I pulled up alongside him in my car, equally as impressive as his, a 1990 Honda Prelude with faded paint. I got out, he stayed in. So I knocked on his door.

He looked at me carefully, squinting, and looked down at a photograph in his hand, then back at me. He paused for a moment, then opened the door.

"I gotta be careful. You're Snake then, right? You look older than this picture Campbell sent me. I gotta be careful." he said.

"Right. And you are?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Oh, um, if you have to call me anything, just call me, uh, Salamander."

"Okay."

"You weren't followed were you? Campbell told me government types are always houndin ya."

"I know how to spot a tail. I wasn't followed."

"Alright, just gotta be careful, y'know. You sure?"

"I just said I wasn't followed. Now, let's see this gear of yours. This place in the middle of nowhere, but there's still a chance somebody might wander in here."

"Oh god! Why did you have to say that? I just can't get comfortable now! Dammit!"

"I'm sure it won't happen, just open up. I know what I need."

He kept chanting to God as he opened the back of his van. He was really sweating bullets, even though it was during a cool, autumn sunset. It was everything I needed, weapons, ordinance, radar equipment, electronics, even armor. I packed it all up and stuck in the car, there was barely enough room for everything, even with the trunk and every seat filled.

I started counting out the money to Salamander, who was sweaty and jittery. He looked as if he was really about to cry. I was 500 dollars short. I told him I could him the rest if he would just follow me to the bank. He ran off and told me to consider it a discount. He sped off, forgetting to close the back door. His one loose item fell out from the bed the van. I went over to pick it up as I waved for him to come back. He stuck his hand out the window and waved to me, and he sped down the road.

I picked it up. A Walther PPK.

When I got back to the base, Otacon was there, sitting on a box.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just... thinking about something funny." he said. "Did you get everything?"

"Yeah. Everything you told me, and everything I need. I got something extra too."

"Huh?"

"Here." I handed him the PPK.

"Are you serious, Snake? I've never used a gun before. And what am I gonna need it for anyway? I'm not going to be out in the field with you. That's why we got all this communications equipment. And did you have to buy this stolen gun with the serial number scratched off?"

"First of all, we need our gear to be untraceable. Second, when I'm out in the field, you just might need to defend the home base, if anybody ever found out where we're holed up. It's not likely, but it never hurts to have a contingency plan."

"But I still don't even know how to use it."

"Don't worry, you'll learn. There's a lot of things you're going to learn."

He stared at me, with his eyes as wide as the girls in his Japanese cartoons. I had no doubt we would both learn everything we ever needed to know. All it takes is a reason to live. And the will.


	4. The Will to Fight

NAME: ?

1881 A.D.

Back when I didn't know who or what I was; when I was still encased in a cryogenic chamber in the basement of the lab, "the coffee can," I was still able to see what was going on in the lab. Even though it didn't do me any good while I was frozen, they showed me everything.

After I was awakened, I remembered everything. Things as insignificant as the daily sexual harassment of the women, who only held menial jobs. And things as important as the events that led to my awakening, and incidentally, the end of the world as we knew it. I later found out that the feeds from all the surveillance cameras in the entire facility and all the data processed through the computers, were being fed directly to my brain. The only lab in the world with such high technology was this one. Decades before it was revealed to the general public. It was the coffee can's plan to keep me informed for my awakening.

About the coffee can, it was named so because of its shape. It was a cylindrical four-story annex to a military base near Hamburg. It was devoted exclusively to weapons development, so the government thought it may as well be connected to a military base. An added benefit of this arrangement was that actual soldiers were around to make sure the scientists didn't slack off too much. The scientists in this lab were quite brilliant, but if it was up to them, they'd happily agree to be paid for simply pretending to work.

Eventually, Belgium's forces made their way to Hamburg. Germany's army was much larger, and was though to be unbeatable, but it was ingenuity that led to Belgium's success. Germany's pride led to their sloth that led their defeat in a string of wars. It wasn't until a century later that Germany would return to its former glory, through humility and a strong work ethic. Later, I would also bear witness to those same countries that defeated Germany falter due to pride.

When the Belgians finally arrived at the gates of the military facility and the coffee can, which I was housed in, the Germans laid down their arms. It was difficult for me to comprehend. Morale was still high, the soldiers were healthy, they had plenty of firepower and manpower, but they still laid down. Even when they saw comrades being executed, instead of properly being taken in as prisoners of war, they refused to fight back. As best as I could figure, they lost the will to fight because of the strong feelings they had towards the facility.

Through the security system, I heard: "This is 'the coffee can.' Our most advanced technology. Everything we are, as Germans, is in this place. I won't desecrate that by fighting here."

The facility had officially been taken over and most of the Germans were in piles outside the reinforced walls. They left a few officers alive, as bargaining chips. The last image I remember seeing through the cameras was the Belgians about to open a door, to the most heavily-guarded part of the lab. Beyond that door were two rooms. One held me. The other held the reason for my existence. After that door was opened, every image I saw, I saw with my own eyes.


	5. Taking Out the Trash

OTACON

After a few weeks, we settled into out new headquarters. Me and Snake were in good moods and felling totally relaxed. We cleaned up the place and set up some high-tech communications equipment. We needed to intercept signals and keep our own calls hidden as well. We still didn't have any clue what kind of mission we were going to do first, until we got a call from Snake's old colonel.

In a way, I was disappointed that we were going to start a mission. It's what we agreed to do, but Snake and I were having fun just being roommates.

-

SNAKE

After a few weeks, there was still not much going on. Me and Otacon were becoming like an old married couple and I didn't like it.

I got a call from the Colonel over our secure line one day. Not a moment to soon.

The thing was, we had been the first tenants living there for at least five years, and we had inherited a big spider problem. I agreed to spray if Otacon bought the stuff. This almost goes without saying, but Solid Snake and shopping carts don't mix.

He came back from the hardware store with a tank that said _Dead Bug _and I asked him it was specifically for killing spiders.

He said, "Let's see. It says it kills cockroaches, palmetto bugs, ants, clover mites, crickets, cigarette beetles, confused flour beetles, red flour beetles, rice weevils, saw-toothed grain beetles, dermestid beetles, firebrats, silverfish, water bugs, earwigs, box elder bugs, centipedes, millipedes, pillbugs, sowbugs, scorpions, and spiders."

I dragged my feet over to the tank and was about to pick it up when the phone rang, so I picked that up instead.

The Colonel spoke to me like it was an everyday thing; "Snake, is this a secure line?"

"Yeah, of course. Otacon set the whole thing up. He doesn't screw around when it comes to these things."

"Good. How's your 'personal time' going? Getting any work done?"

"Not yet. We've just settled in to our new base. Haven't gotten any promising leads yet."

"And that guy I set you up with? Did he have all the gear you needed?"

"Sure. We're fully loaded at this point. All we need now is a mission worthy of our attention. About that Salamander guy, how did you end up meeting him?"

"It's a long story. For now, maybe I can help you with a mission worthy of your attention."

"I told you, Colonel. I'm not fighting for you or anybody in the military."

"I'm not trying to send you out myself, Snake. This is just a tip. If you choose to go at all, you go on your terms, by yourself."

"So what is it?"

"Monkeys."

"Monkeys?"

"Yeah, monkeys. They've been reported to have been terrorizing residents in a small forest in England. It seems they're wearing some kind of helmet that increases their intelligence. Now, this is only a rumor, but apparently Big Boss himself fought to capture the same kind of super-intelligent apes, around the time he was your age."

"Wait. So, are they monkeys or apes? There's a big difference there."

"You're right, but we really don't know what they actually are at this point."

"This is a little far-fetched."

"No more far-fetched than anything that you faced in Shadow Moses. Remember Psycho Mantis?"

"Alright, so this is a mission to recapture some apes? Can't they get animal control or the military to handle this?"

"The military, police, even special forces won't do anything. I haven't been able to find out why yet. Animal control went in, but they all ended up being killed as well. The monkeys have turned extremely violent."

"So I wouldn't be capturing them..."

"No, you'd have to take them out of commission. Even if you just tranquilized the apes, they would be eaten by forest scavengers soon after, so you may as well kill them."

"If I choose to go."

"Of course. I think you should also know, Ocelot is rumored to be involved in this."

"Ocelot? How?"

"It seems that he was one who arranged to have the new monkey helmets built. We think he's the one who is making it impossible for the military and police to get involved."

"Wait. Who's _we_?"

"MI-6. We've been getting all of our intel directly from them."

"If they're involved, why don't they just send in one of their own?"

"Apparently, they have a shortage. What few agents they have are all in the field."

"And now they want to borrow one of ours."

"It seems they're out of options."

"Okay. I'll think about it, and talk it over with Otacon."

"Right. You know how to reach me."

"Right."

I looked over at Otacon, about to tell him about it all. But by the look on his face, he had heard everything. So we continued to sit there.

After five minutes of silence, Otacon finally said something.

"So... are you going to spray them now?"


	6. Awakenings

NAME?

I was suspended in time. While my internal "eye" was still able to see everything in the lab and my mind was still able to think, I couldn't move. Couldn't even feel my body. I couldn't remember who is was, but I remembered what it was like to be able to feel my own body. I might have gone violently crazy, if I had a body to go crazy with.

After the invading soldiers had set down their guns after their victory, they came knocking at my door. Something triggered my cryogenic chamber to open and I was immediately freed.

I didn't need time to thaw. Apparently, I was frozen internally, my blood and brain and muscles. They were immediately revived with a shot of something. The feeling of that liquid flowing through my body was the first thing I felt right before I got up and killed the nosy soldiers.

I didn't know why at the time. It wasn't like when I was in the chamber. I could feel my body and I had complete control over it. At that moment, my instinct didn't take over, it simply told me what to do, and I didn't feel the least bit bad about it.

I got right out of the chamber and thrust my fingers into the soft abdomen of the closest soldier and squeeze, while he continues to gape at the high-tech room I was housed in. He was still gaping before he realized he didn't have a working GI system anymore. For those few moments he lived afterwards, he must have wondered where the gaping hole in his gut came from, since he never laid eyes on me.

As the first soldier keeled over, the other reached for his sidearm. His main weapon, which I later found, was lying on a cafeteria table, next to some half-eaten sausage. By the time he drew it and took off the safety, I was beside him. I grasped his hold on the pistol with one hand, a few bones broke from the sounds of it, then I lifted the flesh-wrapped gun over his head and shattered his breastplate, which sent shrapnel swimming into his heart.

I looked down the hall and all around. There was no more soldiers in sight. I knew where I had to go; the only other room on that floor. The room that held _her_.

She wasn't frozen like I was. She was allowed to grow like any normal little girl. They gave her toys and good food and companionship and a vast living area. Confined all the while, but she was quite content. If anything calmed me down mentally those long years viewing the world through cameras, it was being able to see her grow up. She was 10 by the time I was awakened, at least by my count. I counted about 3700 days. Aside from never talking, she lived a normal life, but she really wasn't normal at all. She was the single most important being to the human race.

I hesitated going into her room, being covered in blood. I knew my role. I was to protect her and make sure she grew up to see the day she would save the world. I couldn't go in and scare her, the way I was. I went upstair to find some clean clothes and maybe a shower. At the very least, to get out of my bloody hospital gown.

I found more enemy soldiers eager to confront me. It's funny. These tough guys love pointing his gun at others, feeling strong, until he realizes it's useless, then he becomes a baby, in an instant. You would think soldiers would have more dignity than that. Soldiers are, after all, only human.

I'm human as well, in a way. You might say I'm the next stage of human evolution. Homo Something. Whatever comes after Sapiens. Not important.

Humans stopped evolving naturally. Long before recorded history. As soon as humans discovered the capacity to survive using tools, the collective knowledge of man continued to expand, but the bodies remained the same. You don't need to adapt new, larger muscles when you can just pull a trigger to kill your prey.

I eventually found some clothes in a locker. They must have been some scientist's street clothes, put away for the working hours. I looked like an average German father. Suitable, since I was about to start my pseudo-fatherhood.

I went back to the vault, to collect my reason for living. To protect and to raise as my own.


	7. The Woodsman

SNAKE

Otacon nearly floored himself the first time he fired his new PPK. The kick was not what he had expected. I don't mock him for that, most people are surprised the first time they shoot a gun. And a little giddy.

I doubted he would ever need it, but we practiced anyway. At first he didn't want to, but once we got out to the forest and started shooting some trees, he was a regular woodsman with that gun–within a reasonable distance.

It was the first time I'd fired a gun since Shadow Moses. This was the best time I'd had since I teamed up with Otacon. I should say, it felt the most natural to me. Holding that gun, it made me feel whole. I didn't want to believe I was just a killing machine, but I'm good at it. I can admit that much. But I won't kill for anyone else. Not anymore.

Speaking of the gun, it was a new one for me. I didn't get any choice at Shadow Moses, or at any of my previous missions, for that matter. This time was different. The Salamander had a large selection and I had my pick. I got a Sig

210. It's a 9mm, so it has less stopping power than the SOCOM, but it's lighter and the accuracy is higher. Actually, it has the highest benchmark accuracy of any production handgun.

I was able to shoot down one centimeter-thick branches at 50 yards that day.

Otacon asked me, the day the Colonel called, if I would go to England after all. I told him I'd think about it, just like I told the Colonel.

That day, he asked me, "So what do you think about that thing in England? It's been three days, and they're still can't find anybody else to go help."

"Are you saying that the Colonel called again?"

"Yeah. When you were out drinking last night."

"I told him I'd think about it. We're under no obligation to help him."

"Don't you mean 'we,' Dave? We're supposed to be partners aren't we?"

This is the conversation I was waiting for. Better to get it over with now.

"Alright, Hal. What do you think we should do?"

"The reason we teamed up this way is to help mankind isn't it? Not just for generation, but for future generations as well. Now, this monkey problem might be nothing or might be something important. If Ocelot is really involved, as goes the rumor, it has to be important."

"You said it yourself, it's a rumor."

"But what if it's true? At worst, we'll help get rid of some dangerous pests. At the cost of only a few days out of our busy schedule."

Otacon gets sarcastic when he's serious. And he was right. We had nothing to do, no plans, no training, no more setting up base. I spent most of my time drinking or working out or plinking. He spent most of his time reading or doing his computer thing.

Even though this job the Colonel suggested seemed like a waste of time, I decided to go along with it. That day, in the woods, just like that, I decided we should go.

Otacon seemed happy when I told him. I guess he felt like he convinced me. I'm not hard to convince, just give me two options and I'll choose the most logical one. Whatever my gut tells me, that's what logical means to me. But I let him believe his reasoning skills got to me anyway.

"Hal, once we set foot in England, we're officially on a mission, so you can call me Snake."

"Alright, and you can call me Otacon."

It's the way I always think of him, as Otacon. He probably thinks of me as Snake all the time, most likely. I guess we both don't like to believe we're just two guys. Snake and Otacon, defenders of peace, or something like that. Something important.

Killing apes is the last thing I thought we'd be doing. I hoped that it wouldn't be as simple as that, and that Ocelot really was involved. It was all I could think about, so we left as soon as we could.


	8. A Routine Day

NAME?

The reason I call her my reason for living, that girl who was kept in the room across from me, the only other room in that underground floor, who I watched grow, that girl, she was engineered with me in mind. And I was engineered with her in mind.

This girl, she wasn't manipulated by gene therapy like I was. No, she was grown artificially altogether. She is my counterpart in that I'm her guardian. I was given this power for one thing: to protect her from harm. She couldn't exist like me, gene therapy affect the brain above all else, which is why I can't remember anything about my life before I went through the treatment. I don't even know if I was chosen or if I volunteered.

The brain of this girl, is too important to take that kind of risk.

Thing is, this girl knows everything that could be of use to anyone. Which is to say, she knows everything. The details of how the scientists accomplished this is as useless a detail as it is a mystery to me. All I know is the scientists developed some way of harnessing the mass consciousness of everyone on earth. Somehow, everything was learned.

This didn't make her a genius, however. She still had the developmental capacity of a ten-year-old girl. She wouldn't be able to harness that knowledge until she was old enough to understand it.

That is to say, a girl with her mind would know every detail of every animal, but she wouldn't know what it means to be an animal, compared to a human. She wouldn't know what it would mean to live or die, for that manner.

To be exact, at the time I was awakened, when she was ten years old, she seemed to have the developmental capacity of a seven-year-old girl. She wouldn't even speak a word to me until after we had spent years together. It must have because of her lack of human contact, or maybe because of her genetic manipulation. It's not really important why.

The point is, I had to take care of her until she would be able to harness that knowledge and save mankind. Humans are fallible imperfect creatures. I, the perfect guardian and her, the only true innocent were mankind's final hope.

So I assumed my role that day. I had no name that I knew of, so I looked for one. I couldn't very well go in there and introduce myself without one. I looked around the chamber I awoke in, but didn't find any real name. Serial numbers, codes, warning labels. I did find one promising plate riveted to the base of the chamber. It said "Geist Project" on it. That was as good as any, as far as I knew. She would later tell me that it wasn't a cute name at all.

"I'm Geist" I said, after a lifetime of watching her. "Don't be scared. I'm here to help you."

I spoke as slowly and as gently as I could. I looked the part, but I was afraid my voice was still too grizzled to fool her. She didn't make a move, and kept her gaze steady.

This awkward period lasted over a year, then she began to trust me.

That day, she wouldn't take a step towards me. It wasn't until hours later, when she realized her meal would not be brought to her at the appointed time, that she moved enough to show me with her hands that she was hungry.

She followed me to the cafeteria, a few dozen feet behind. It was a fine arrangement, because by the time we set out, the Belgians had long since discovered their fallen comrades and had set out to find their killer, me.

With the girl far behind, I took care of an hostile soldier that came my way. I tried my best to hide bloodshed, for her sake.

We ate and didn't speak. This routine continued for many months ahead.

During our time together, we broke the monotony by keeping busy. She played. I trained, read, and continually figured out new ways to keep her safety assured.

Ten at the time of our meeting, by the time she was twelve, we were like father and daughter. Most people would have reached this stage in mere weeks, but we were different.

At fourteen, she was caught up, developmentally, to girls her own age, by my efforts. She wanted to be enrolled in a regular high school. If I hadn't feared for her sanity, being caged up with me like she was, I wouldn't have allowed it. An insane girl can hardly use her vast knowledge suitably. We went abroad to England, and put her in school there because nobody would know about her there, but I stayed nearby while she was in class just to be safe.

That routine continued until she finished college. Then she got a job in some office. I stayed nearby always. Even when she started a family of her own, I lived nearby, just in case.

Every day was anticipation, waiting for the time when her latent knowledge would be unleashed for the sake of mankind.

We lived this way for decades, until she died at the age of 85. It was cancer, I couldn't do anything to prevent her death. I mourned for a few days, wondered what would happen next for a few more, and contemplated my own purpose for even more.

I was sitting in my own apartment, a few doors down from where she lived so soon before. The TV turned up loud to drown out the noise of my last moments, I saw something that saved me. I realized my purpose just then. I lowered my sidearm and left to find the true "one."


	9. Some English Morning

OTACON

It's like Snake isn't a person. He's like an alien life form bred for combat, not satisfied unless he's in battle. We're friends and all–actually, we're probably the best friend the other has ever had. But I still feel like we're too different to even talk. Snake's fine with it, but I think people shouldn't devote themselves to morbid self-attention. I think people should strive to be like other normal people. Not my words, but I believe them enough to try.

On the plane ride to England, all snake could do was fiddle with his guns and talk about fighting. Which situations, in the past, reminded him of this particular mission. Even if it was monkeys instead of people, I know the rush was the same for him. And the possibility of another fight with Ocelot must have gotten him all, well, I don't want to think about what goes through his mind.

I started thinking about Sniper Wolf just then. I wondered what we would be like if she wasn't killed. I don't like to believe that Snake killed her, because I couldn't choose a side. Instead, I like to think that she killed herself, through the path she chose. Money over love. Power over life. That kinda thing.

It must have been because she and Snake were so similar. But Snake always had someone telling him what to do until now. I wondered, if Snake didn't use his talents for the American government, would he have become a bad guy too.

Another thing I hate about Snake. He doesn't like to chat, which leaves me with nothing to do except to think about this kind of thing. And I never have a book handy to distract me.

We landed in England after a few hours in a Concorde. Thank God for that. I can't stand long boring plane rides. When a passing cloud by is an exciting change of pace, you know you're in trouble. In a lab, I at least have things to play with.

The Colonel briefed us on the plane. He wasn't there in person, he was on a video screen in front of us and the call was placed using headsets. He didn't really have anything new to say.

The mission objectives: First, find and neutralize some rogue monkeys, or apes–he wasn't so sure–and neutralize them. Second, find the probable source of the simians. Snake was secretly hoping it was Ocelot, to make the trip worthwhile.

I was hoping it would be a vacation, punctuated with a bit of meandering and order barking. I knew it wouldn't be though, nothing with Snake ever is. But still I hoped.

Treated like cargo, we were carted off from the plane into a mobile command unit on a cliff overlooking the forest in question. Being England, it wasn't much of a forest, and even less of a mountain we were perched on. It was enough for me. The forest and the surrounding areas where the monkeys were making menaces of themselves, being so small, I figured Snake would make short work of them.

What made me most uncomfortable was the lack of organization. At least it seemed that way to me, because everybody was doing everything, without any kind of commanding officer. I don't know, maybe they were so good they didn't need anybody telling them what to do, but it made me uneasy. I guess I feel secure with a boss behind my shoulder. Someone to save me from my eventual blunders.

Snake was the first to speak up, after a long while of nobody speaking to us.

"Do you really think we had to be here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There's soldiers, engineers, and technicians here. And I didn't really notice any signs of a human resources shortage since we got on that plane."

"Maybe they need somebody who they know will get the job done. Even if it's England, these military types must know all about you by now. Besides that, I'm sure Campbell told them what little else they needed to know before they were convinced."

"Hmph. Or maybe they need a foreign patsy. You know the only reason I decided on coming here was because Ocelot's name was dropped. Even if I'm in the middle of a firefight, I'll drop this mission if I come to find it was a lie. And I'll be counting on you to verify that rumor yourself."

"I'll see what I can dig up."

"I know you will, Otacon."

A short man with gray hair and a commanding presence interrupted us before it got too awkward.

"My name is Grayson." he said. "Captain Grayson. I'm in charge here. However, I was given word that you would not need or want an outlined mission itinerary, so I'll just give you the details you need."

He did so. The ones we were given so many times before, and a few more of no consequence.

"If you need any more information about your environment or equipment when you get out there, contact us through codec."

"If it's just some apes, I'll be back in a few hours without further contact with the base."

"Here's hoping it's that simple, Snake." said the Captain, taking a shot from his flask.

I took snake aside to make sure his codec was operational.

"Snake," I said. "I don't think this guy is going to be of much help. Same thing with most of these guys in here. Most of them don't appear to be doing anything but staring at monitors."

The green glare from the screens made them look like zombies.

"You're right. That's why I depend on myself, as much as I possibly can. If I have any concerns, I'll contact you first. And while I'm out there, find out what you can about this Grayson and his outfit here."

"Do I ever do anything else with my spare time?"

"Yeah, you watch Japanese cartoons and play computer games and–"

"Nevermind. Just get out there. You don't want to mess with primates in the dark."

It was true, but he didn't have to say it like that.

"See you in a few hours."

Snake held out his hand and I took it into mine. My hand was sweaty from nerves, his sweaty from anticipation, I'm sure.

"See you later."

Snake exited the mobile command unit, dispiriting clanks echoed with each step he took. I really didn't like being cooped up in a confined space, especially with a group of strangers, so I tried to keep busy. My codec went off no more than ten seconds after Snake had stepped out.

It was the Colonel.

"Colonel, is that you?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Where are you? I thought you would be here in the command post."

"No, I'm still the US. My only task was to make sure Snake accepted the mission. That was supposed to be the end of my involvement. But then I got a call this morning, somebody in the NSA thought this mission was important enough to be closely monitored. Apparently, they believe that this situation might be partially attributed to some technology stolen from the Pentagon years ago. So they wanted someone kept abreast of everything that happens there. They could have gotten anybody, but they selected me because of my past with Snake."

I was afraid of this. Some monkeywrench to complicate things further. I was looking forward to some fish, chips, and Guinness before dark. We'll never have an easy mission.

"If they wanted you involved, why didn't they send you here in person?"

"NSA guidelines. We can't alter the deal with the British at this point, not after we promised minimal intrusion. Whatever you do, don't make them aware it's me you're communicating with. I'll contact snake directly from here. What's his frequency?"

"144.67"

"Before you ask, I got your frequency and complete data on everybody and everything in that command unit you're in from a satellite pointed at your location. It sticks out like a sore thumb."

"Just how bad are these guys at what they do, Colonel?"

"Don't rely on them. Give Snake whatever he needs and you'll both be fine. I've arranged a care package, which he should be receiving shortly. I'll contact him right away and let him know. I'll keep you updated."

I hate using codec sometimes. They always sign off without giving me a chance to have the last word.


End file.
